yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3: Duel Accelerator
December 18, 2009 * December 18, 2009 * December 18, 2009 | rating = E | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3: Duel Accelerator was the last update of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Online series, and it added more cards along with many characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime series. Yu-Gi-Oh! servers closed on September 30, 2012 at 19:00 EST (October 1, 2012 at 02:00 GMT), due to an internal decision by Konami not to support the service beyond that date. System Requirements * OS: Windows 2000/XP/Vista/7. * CPU: Pentium III 600 and above * RAM: 256 MB or more * Hard Drive: 3.0 GB or more free space * Video Card: DirectX 9.0c compatible * Sound Card: DirectX 9.0c compatible * Internet Connection: Broadband Cards Players dueled using cards, in the same way as in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Each player started with a 40-60 card starter Deck. In this version, you could not obtain cards when dueling. Cards could also be obtained through trading (only if the player had played 36 or more duels). Cards could also be obtained through beating NPCs at KaibaCorp experimental labs (e.g. beating Yami Yugi 14 times will got you a free "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight"). You could also buy cards with "Boosterpass Points". Ranking There were 30 player Levels, numbered 1 through to 30. Once a player had played at least 36 duels, he or she could advance beyond Level 1, and must move from the beginner's lobby to the other lobbies where all players Level 2 and above played. The player's Level was decided by their score. Each time a player won a duel, that player's score increased, and whenever a player lost a duel, their score decreased. The amount of points received or deducted depended on the player's level and the opponent's level. For example, a Level 2 player beating a Level 5 player would gain more points than a Level 6 player beating a Level 3 player. Payment To buy cards, players had to spend "Boosterpass Points" (BP). Boosterpass Points were obtained by purchasing Boosterpasses. Purchasing a Boosterpass gave the player 30 Boosterpass Points, 1 Themed Deck and 1 Random Bonus Card in the game. Boosterpass 150 This was an online purchase that was equivalent to 5 Boosterpasses (150 Boosterpass points). The 5 cards gained from this type of Boosterpass were chosen randomly from a set. At one point, sale of the Duelpass 150 was suspended in the United States due to fraud, but since the release of Duel Evolution, the Duelpass 150 was available in the United States and Europe. USB Duelpass Key The USB Duelpass Key was equivalent to 3 Duelpasses (90 Duelpass points). It was a USB device that was sold in retail stores in the United States, such as "Toys 'R' Us" and "Target". It worked like a standard USB flash drive, except it only contained the information necessary to transfer game credits to your account. A CD-ROM with the full version of the game was included in the packaging for the USB Duelpass Key. The Flash Drive itself had only 128K of actual memory capacity, unusable for anything but the Duelpass credits. The 3 cards gained from this type of Duelpass were chosen randomly from a set. The USB Duelpass Key was sold only in the United States and Mexico; Players in other locations has to get Duelpasses from one of the other methods, or buy them from a third party. SMS Boosterpass SMS Boosterpass was available only in Europe. SMS Boosterpass was a method of using a mobile phone to text a SMS with the word "Booster" and sending it to a certain phone code that was different for each country; you would receive a 16 figured alphanumerical code that would give 30 BP and 1 random card from previous Boosterpasses if redeemed. Notice of Game Closure As of 30 September 2012, Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3: Duel Accelerator has been closed down permanently by Konami. Though Konami does not confirm the reason for their decision, many of the players are stating hackers are to blame for this action. You may read the official game close statement from one of the Game Managers for Europe and for the United States Note: the only difference between the two is the actual Time/Date, that was corrected for the appropriate time zones. More Information * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Booster Packs * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Gunslinger Other versions * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Duel Evolution External links *'Yu-Gi-Oh! Online Official Site' *'Yu-Gi-Oh! Online Forums' Online 3: Duel Accelerator, Yu-Gi-Oh!